Electric Indigo
by nicole-thegirlwhowrites
Summary: Basada en la canción Electric Indigo del grupo The Paper Kites, Donde Gale ve bailar a Madge y deja de ser un cobarde.


Son casi la una de la mañana y no soy capaz de encontrar algo de inspiración para la tarea de Periodismo, no paro de pensar en los que Madge y los chicos estarán haciendo en el nuevo club, en los chicos que estarán coqueteando e invitando a bailar a Madge, tipos que obviamente no soy yo.

Finalmente me armo de valor y decido alcanzarlos al club, durante el camino voy pensando en lo tonto que he sido todo este tiempo, negando lo que siento por Madge, fue Katniss quien nos presentó el primer de clases en la Universidad, se encontraban sentadas en las escalinatas del edificio de registro estudiantil. Ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez, una larga cascada de suaves rizos que caían sobre sus hombros, una hilera de pecas que recorría su nariz y mejilla, que me pusieron ansioso y con deseos de poder acercarme a milímetros de su rostro y poder contar cada una de ellas.

-Gale que te tomo tanto tiempo allá dentro.

-Kat, solo fueron 20 minutos, y no es que estuvieras sola o me equivoco.

-Como sea, Madge, este es mi amigo Gale, Gale ella es Madge, alguien a quien veras muy seguido ya que es mi compañera de habitación.

-El placer es mío, y si al parecer Katniss y yo seremos compañeras de habitación, al menos hasta que se canse de escuchar mis composiciones y todo lo demás- añadió torpemente Madge, mientras colocaba un rizo rebelde tras la oreja.

-Así que estudias Música, eso es genial, ¿practicas algún instrumento en particular?

-Sii el piano, creo que siempre supe que estudiaría algo relacionado a la música, desde pequeña sentí una gran pasión por el piano, sobre todo cuando mi mamá tocaba en las tardes. ¿Y tú en que te estas especializando, disculpa que no haya preguntado antes?

Definitivamente Katniss lo supo desde ese día, cada vez que nos reuníamos y de la nada empezaba a preguntar por Madge y porque no nos acompañaba o si salía con algún chico de su clase de Escritura Musical, la reacción de Katniss era sacarme la lengua y decirme porque no se lo preguntas directamente a ella.

Llegando al club, veo al portero platicar con un taxista, se encuentran alejados de la puerta de entrada al lugar, así que espero pasar desapercibido, al parecer es una noche agitada en el bar, se encuentras The Avox tocando en vivo, dentro de la multitud que se encuentra bailando y envuelta en las luces de la pista de baile, localizo a Madge, que disfruta del ambiente, sin dejar que la masa de personas o alguna otra cosa la moleste, Katniss se da cuenta de mi presencia y con una mueca me llama para que me acerque donde ellas se encuentran bailando.

-¿Porque te tardaste tanto?

-No podía encontrar el lugar- le digo a Katniss y me volteo a saludar a Madge- Hola Madge- eso sirve como señal para Katniss quien sigue bailando con Peeta, su novio.

-Creí que no te gustaba bailar- menciona Madge, quien en ningún momento ha dejado de bailar-

-Realmente no soy muy bueno en esto del baile- le digo apenado y esperando a que Katniss empiece a mofarse de mi nula habilidad bailarina.

-Pues acá o bailas o te vas, así son las reglas del lugar

Y antes de que sea capaz de formular alguna respuesta, siento un apretón en el hombro, volteo y es uno de los trabajadores del club, que me dice lo mismo que Madge comentaba con anterioridad.

-No hay problema él viene conmigo- le anuncia Madge al chico de la discoteca,

Pero antes que el chico se aleje de nosotros, corrijo a Madge y le digo al joven que mejor me voy a ir, empiezo a caminar a la puerta, dejando a Madge confundida y con una mirada que refleja, no se tal vez un corazón un poco roto.

* * *

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber salido, pero el portero que anteriormente estaba hablando con el taxista, no me permite entrar al lugar, dice que no se permiten admisiones después de medianoche, pero le digo que justo en ese momento acabo de salir.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escucha el escándalo de unos borrachos que están peleando en la acera, todo ocurre en un instante, aprovecho que el portero corre a detener la pelea que se está llevando a cabo y me escabullo dentro del club.

Un poco desesperado empiezo nuevamente a buscar a Madge entre la multitud, solo que esta vez no soy cobarde, y la tomo de la mano y empezamos a bailar, de reojo veo a Katniss y a Peeta celebrar que al fin me arme de valor y estoy bailando con Madge.

Bailamos por lo que puede ser una hora o un minuto, he perdido la noción del tiempo al estar con ella, siempre ha sido asi, quedo capturado por su fragancia a fresas, el brillo de su cabello y la forma en que ella dice mi nombre como en este momento.

-Gale! Gale! El portero viene hacia acá y no se ve muy contento de verte.

Volteo y así es, el tipo viene directo hacia donde nos encontramos, rápidamente agarro la mano de Madge.

-Madge, agáchate y sígueme, de acuerdo.- ella asiente con la cabeza, y empezamos a avanzar, arrastrándonos, evitando que los demás nos pateen con sus pasos de baile, la situación parece divertir a Madge porque empieza a reír a medida nos acercamos a la salida.

Al llegar a la salida, tomo su rostro entre mis manos, y comienzo a contar las pecas en su nariz, son siete, y cinco en sus mejillas, luego me detengo en sus labios, yo sé que ella ha estado esperando este beso desde la primera vez que nos vimos, y con decisión, la beso, un beso que empieza tiernamente y luego es intenso, rudo, sexy, que nos deja sin aliento, pero con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-Ya era tiempo Gale- dice ella, mientras con sus dedos, juguetea con el cuello de mi camisa.

-Todo lo que sé, es que te quiero tanto, siempre estás en mi mente, así que cuando al volver te vi bailar, no lo dude, y aquí nos tienes afuera del club, huyendo de un portero malhumorado, pero juntos.

-Acaso no tenías una tarea que hacer- pregunta Madge, a la vez que pasa su brazo sobre mi cintura y hago lo mismo mi brazo sobre la de ella.

Tenía que venir por mi chica, mi musa- declaración que causa que ella se sonroje, aún en la noche soy capaz de detectar cuando sus mejillas se enrojecen.

Lentamente, empezamos a caminar hacia mi apartamento, quien sabe, tal vez pueda pedir tiempo extra para entregar la tarea, creo que no seré capaz de terminarla ahora…


End file.
